Ozzy osborne
To pijak i złodziej, bo każdy pijak to złodziej Twoja sąsiadka o Ozzy'im John „Ozzy” Osbourne (ur. 3 grudnia 1948 w Birmingham) – wyjec znany z występów w Black Sabbath równie dobrze co solowej działalności. Potrafi też grać na harmonijce, ale nie afiszuje się tym zbytnio. Wielokrotnie przekroczył śmiertelną dawkę alkoholu i narkotyków i wciąż żyje. Nie bez znaczenia w tym momencie jest to, że jest spokrewniony z Lechem Wałęsą. Spis treści ukryj 1 Życiorys 2 Dyskografia 2.1 Płyty Solowe 3 Przypisy edytuj Życiorys Ozzy podejmował się w życiu różnych zajęć, na przykład praca w rzeźni czy fabryce samochodów. Włamał się również do sklepu z odzieżą, za co siedział kilka tygodni. Wpłynęło to na zdrowie psychiczne młodego człowieka przygotowując go, albo chociaż jego wątrobę, do trudnej roli wokalisty Black Sabbath, który założył wraz kolegami ze szkoły w 1968. Po pierwszych sukcesach grupy przypałętała się do niego Thelma Riley, z którą spłodził dwoje dzieci. Głupia kobieta, która poleciała na łatwą kasę nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że wyszła za przyszłego narkomana 1. Tak czy inaczej, obawiając się, by jej drogocenny mężuś nie zszedł od nadmiaru specyfików, podsunęła Tony'emu Iommiemu pomysł zastąpienia go Ronniem Jamesem Dio, co się okazało jej wielkim błędem. Black Sabbath z nowym wokalistą wyprzedził w statystykach sprzedaży nową płytę solową Ozzy'ego, co stało się bezpośrednią przyczyną rozwodu2. Przez następne lata Osbourne twierdził bowiem, że Dio zniszczył mu życie o czym bardzo często opowiadał w ciepłych słowach fanom na koncertach. Po znalezieniu sobie drugiej żony, z którą dochował się dalszej trójki dzieci i wydaniu kilku płyt studyjnych przeprosił się z kolegami z Black Sabbath i w 1997 ponownie został ich wokalistą, lecz w 2006 stracił tę pozycję na rzecz tego cha Dio. Tym razem przygotował się już na tę ewentualność wydając ciężką kasę na porady prawne. Prawnicy poradzili mu przypomnieć pozostałym członkom o prawach do nazwy i wizji toczonego przez lata procesu, co też uczynił, dlatego grupa istniała przez dalsze pięć lat jako Heaven&Hell. 16 maja 2010 Ozzy rozpoczął szeroko zakrojoną akcję protestacyjną na rzecz chowania Dio w niepoświęconej ziemi, porównywalną chyba tylko z rozgrywającą się tysiące kilometrów dalej Bitwą o Krzyż. Argumentował to satanistyczną twórczością wokalisty3. 30 maja tegoż samego roku Osbourne stracił sens życia, gdyż jego akcja spaliła na panewce. W jednym z wywiadów przyznał potem: To było straszne uczucie; wiedzieć że nie możesz już nakć swojemu wrogowi nie licząc się z pozwem o bezczeszczenie zwłok, a za to można, ka, beknąć nawet na dziesięć lat. Nie wiedziałem co mam ze sobą robić, byłem całkowicie, ka, rozbity, i tak myślałem o jakimś wyjebym samobójstwie, ale takim, żeby piene World Trade Center to było za przeproszeniem jene go! Pod koniec 2010 Ozzy pozbierał się jednak i zaczął zabiegać o ponowne przyjęcie do Black Sabbath, ale pozostali członkowie zespołu nie wyrazili na to zgody. Wreszcie jednak dopiął swego w Święto Niepodległości 2011 i namówił Iommiego do ponownego zatrudnienia w Black Sabbath, jeśli uda mu się przepić gitarzystę. Krótko mówiąc udało się. edytuj Dyskografia Główny artykuł: Dyskografia Black Sabbath edytuj Płyty Solowe Blizzard of Ozz (Zamieć śnieżna z Ozz, 1980) – po wydaniu tej płyty zabił się jakiś czternastolatek, a Ozzy'emu postawiono zarzut namawiania do samobójstwa. Diary of a Madman (Pamiętnik Psychola, 1981) – dlatego też tutaj widzimy namawianie tylko do narkotyków i alkoholu. Bark at the Moon (Szczekaj na Księżyc, 1983) – Ozzy wykazał się tutaj niebywałą przebiegłością i w magiczny sposób sprawił, że jest wyłącznym kompozytorem piosenek na albumie. The Ultimate Sin (Zajebisty Grzech, 1986) – tego albumu Osbourne z bliżej nieznanych przyczyn się wstydzi (pomijany we wznowieniach), dlatego perfidnie o nim wspominamy. No Rest for the Wicked (Nie ma opierdalania dla pokręconych, 1988) – tu z kolei mamy możliwość posłuchania o wyczynach córki Osbourne'a (Devil's Daughter) i o tym, że widzieć po alkoholu białe myszki to nic strasznego – gorzej jeśli widzi się Szatana (Demon Alcohol). No More Tears (Nigdy Więcej Łez, 1991) – tu z kolei przy pisaniu piosenek Ozzy posiłkował się Lemmym. Nie wiemy po co, ale spożycie łyski w barze w pobliżu studia w czasie nagrań wzrosło o 1500%. Skutkiem tego jest występ Osbourne'a w piosence I Ain't Nice Guy na albumie March or Die Motörheadu i piosenka Powstawacz Piekieł (Hellraiser) na tymże samym albumie. Ozzmosis (Ozzmozis, 1995) – tu Ozzy dalej czerpie z tego, co Lemmy miał najlepszego i unika ze wszech miar innowacji bo jeszcze coś nie wyjdzie. Na tej płycie na basie zagrał Geezer Butler. Down to Earth (W dół na Ziemię, 2001) – nad basem wyżywa się Robert Trujillo, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że głodni fani woleliby ujrzeć nowe nagrania Black Sabbath. Under Cover (Koverujemy, 2005) – dobór piosenek dokonany tak żeby nie urazi którejś z gwiazd muzyki rockowej, więc najczęściej są to piosenki ludzi cierpiących ze starości na Alzheimera bądź zwyczajnie martwych. Black Rain (Czarny Deszcz, 2007) – Ozzy'emu przyśniło się, że stał się właścicielem szybu naftowego. Scream (Krzyku, 2010) – album planowany jako zemsta za The Devil You Know, ale, gdy wyszedł nie było się za bardzo na kim mścić. Przypisy ↑ Tego, że był alkoholikiem powinna być świadoma. ↑ Aczkolwiek ugruntowaną ostatecznie dopiero po wydaniu przez Sabatów Mob Rules. ↑ Jednocześnie zapomniał o płonących krzyżach na koncertach Black Sabbath za jego kadencji. Chociaż nie, mógł być tego po prostu nieświadomy z powodu nafaszerowania narkotykami... Imperium Czarnego Szałasu[ Ukryj ] Obecni członkowie: Ozzy Osbourne • Tony Iommi • Geezer Butler • Bill Ward • Geoff Nicholls• Byli członkowie: Ronnie James Dio • Vinny Appice • Ian Gillan • Tony Martin • Cozy Powell • Neil Murray Płyty studyjne Black Sabbath • Paranoid • Master of Reality • Vol. 4 • Sabbath Bloody Sabbath • Sabotage • Technical Ecstasy • Never Say Die! • Heaven and Hell • Mob Rules • Born Again • Seventh Star • The Eternal Idol • Headless Cross • TYR • Dehumanizer • Cross Purposes • Forbidden • The Devil You Know Płyty kocertowe Live at Last • Live Evil • Cross Purposes Live • Reunion • Live from Radio City Music Hall • Neon Nights: 30 Years of Heaven & Hell Kompilacje Reunion • The Dio Years Powiązania Dio • Deep Purple • Rainbow • David Feinstein Kategorie: Wokaliści rockowi | Wokaliści | Black Sabbath | Angielscy muzycy